The present invention relates to systems for field feeding large numbers of people where portable sanitation facilities are necessary. Specifically, a field sanitation unit providing multiple sinks with different bath temperatures is disclosed.
In applications such as are used in the military, or in emergency disaster feeding operations, it is necessary to establish a complete kitchen in the field in locations remote from any permanent facilities. The remote kitchen must have appliances which will operate on available fuel, such as diesel, for cooking food and for cleaning utensils. Typically, the field feeding clean up operations require the availability of multiple sinks having water at different temperatures. In one prior art technique, a steam tube is inserted in a compartment of water and exiting steam heats the water to a temperature so that it may be useful in washing dishes and other kitchen utensils.
In one conventional feeding system, manufactured by Babington Enterprises, Inc., cooking is performed using a tray ration heater. In these systems, a Babington Airtronic burner is utilized to heat or boil 30 gallons of water which is available for cooking sealed tray rations. The Airtronic burner is unique in that it is capable of operating from various fuel sources, and is specifically useful in portable field operations where diesel fuel is available. The Airtronic burner has additionally been utilized in the military M59 heating unit, where it is useful for providing stove top cooking operations.
The complete portable field feeding units require appropriate sanitation equipment for cleaning pots, pans, utensils and dishes. This requires that washing sinks be provided having different water temperatures, where the normal wash cycle includes washing at a temperature of 90-105xc2x0, rinsing at a temperature of 120-140xc2x0, and sanitizing in a bath of hot water above 170xc2x0.
The present invention is directed to providing such field sanitation services utilizing the Babington Airtronic multi-fuel burner.
A field sanitation unit is disclosed for providing multiple sinks of hot water at different temperatures. A metal trough is divided into three separate compartments forming separate sinks. The metal trough is supported above ground with a firebox located at one end thereof. The firebox has an outlet directed along the underside of the trough. A channel is connected with the firebox outlet, and runs along the underside of the trough. Various baffles are located along the channel to divert hot gases laterally within the channel thereby controlling the temperature below each of the sinks. A flame tube of a burner is inserted in the firebox and hot gases are directed along the bottom of the metal trough. The sink compartment closest to the burner is heated to a higher temperature than the remaining two sink compartments, while the more distant sink compartment is maintained at a significantly cooler temperature.